


I Did It For The BSAA, For The Future, For You Captain

by MonarchAida



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Author Regrets Nothing, chris needs a hug, piers needs to come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: RE6 where everything is the same but the last words your soulmate say is written on your arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 7am, I've been up since 1:30pm on three hours of sleep. So of course I wrote my new ship.  
> Also, i'm too tired to edit tbh, so I'll edit later.  
> Anyway, enjoy XOXO! ~Aida

They were running away and running out of time. That HAOS unit was unstoppable and Piers got hit. Badly. Chris Redfield hadn’t felt fear like this since this all started back in Racoon City. Piers got hit, his arm got badly damaged.

Otherwise they were safe. The HAOS is down, he’s dead. Piers is still infected and he’s not looking to hot. Chris’s stomach was turning.

“Piers! Come on, just stay with me! You’re gonna be okay!” Chris promised when Piers started falling forward.

They have to make it out of here. Piers can’t die on him, not like this. They’ve been through so much together. This was his best friend, now affected with a c-virus. To safe the legendary Captain Chris Redfield. So now Chris needs to save him so he can become the legendary Sniper Piers Nivans.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I did it--” Piers was cut off by the submarine rocking and Chris talking.

“I know. You did a real good thing. You don’t need to tell me.”

“But...”

“I don’t wanna hear it! We’re both getting out of here, all right? You can tell me then. Let’s go!”

Piers nodded and leaned onto Chris, as Chris took all of his weight. Piers was really glad for Chris's muscles right now. He felt so very tired.

And he fell forward again

“Piers! Damnit…”

Piers shook his head. “Just go!”

“No!” Chris was appalled at that. “I can’t. You’re my best friend. You’re gonna be okay! We’re almost there! The escape pods! See that? We’ll be out of here in no time.” Chris felt a sliver hope as he started opening the door. “Come on… Got it!”

He turned to Piers. “Here we go, Piers. We’re getting out of here.”

Piers had tears in his eyes and a smile, like he was trying not to cry.

“I did it for the BSAA, For The Future, For--” Piers was almost sobbing his words and couldn’t finish, as he pushed Chris with extraordinary strength into the escape pod.

Chris stumbled and shit, no, no, the door closed. No. What he said. No. No. No, please. Chris slammed on the door and started blinking back his own tears.

“Piers! No, don’t do this! Open the door! Goddamnit, listen to me!” _Don’t leave me_. ”We can still both get out of here! There’s still time!” _Tell me you did it for me. Tell me you love me. Piers._ “What are you doing? No, Piers, don’t! You can still make it out! Goddamnit, Piers! No! Piers, open the goddamn door! That’s an order! No…”

Piers broke into sobs as he slammed the eject button. Chris fell backwards at the speed the escape pod was going. He stood up and he could still see him.

“Piers!” Chris shouted as he slumped down. “No...”

Chris was quiet and his arm started hurting. He grunted in pain and was about to check it when the pod shook a bit. Chris turned and his heart started speeding up and he felt sick as he saw the HAOS swim slowly out of the submarine.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He muttered as he stood up. There wasn’t much he could do. He was fucked.

**...**

Piers looked in horror at his smashed arm. He quickly turned his head and looked to his other arm. His heart broke a little and his mind started working.

On his arm read the last words his soul mate will say to him. His soul mate who he thought he hasn’t met.

_Piers, open the goddamn door! That’s an order!_

There were escape pods nearby. Piers turned his head and found his answer. The C-virus. If everyone else can do it, why not him?

It was numb at first, then pain as his arm _regrew_ and mutated into some mysterious weapon. Electricity and water. Dumb and dangerous, but they’ve done dumber. They’ve done more dangerous.

“Piers!”

Piers stared at Chris, his arm pulsating with bio-energy or something. It felt like electricity. It also felt heavy and he started falling forward and almost fainting.

“Come on, just stay with me! You’re gonna be okay!” Chris promised when he caught him and helped him back up.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I did it--” Piers was cut off by the submarine rocking and Chris talking.

“I know. You did a real good thing. You don’t need to tell me.”

“But...” _We won’t... Chris... I did it for you. I love you._

“I don’t wanna hear it! We’re both getting out of here, all right? You can tell me then. Let’s go!”

When Piers saw the escape pods he fell forwards to the ground again because he’s not ready. He’s not ready to say good bye.

“Piers! Damnit…”

Piers shook his head and pushed him away. “Just go!”

“No! I can’t. You’re my best friend. You’re gonna be okay! We’re almost there! The escape pods! See that? We’ll be out of here in no time.”

Piers started standing as Chris worked on the door. He forced a smile, despite his pain and sadness and loss, he’s smiling. He’s so close to tears.

“Come on… Got it!”

Chris turned to Piers with a hopeful smile that soon fell at Piers’s expression.

“I did it for the BSAA, for the future, for--” Piers was almost sobbing his words and couldn’t finish. _For you Captain. I did it for you,_ he finished in his head as he pushed Chris into the emergency pod.

Piers took a breath and was about to press the button but he knew Chris was about speak.

“Piers! No, don’t do this! Open the door! Goddamnit, listen to me! We can still both get out of here! There’s still time! What are you doing? No, Piers, don’t! You can still make it out! Goddamnit, Piers! No! Piers, open the goddamn door! That’s an order! No…”

 _I fucking love you Captain._ Piers broke into sobs as he head his soul mate’s words. He slammed the eject button with the last of his might.

 

Piers final thought when he sent off one more explosion was at least Chris will know. Chris will know their soul mates. He always had feelings for Chris. But Chris had Jill. Now though, Chris will know.

**...**

When Chris got out and was hulled up into the helicopter he remembered the pain in his arm. He knew what it was but he still had to look. If only he memorised those words. If only...

_I did it for the BSAA, for The Future, for--_

That had bothered him forever. Jill never said anything like that. It never even sounded like her.

Chris found himself wearing a bittersweet smile. He had a crush, or more, on Piers for the past couple months. Since Jill didn’t work. God if he knew... If he just...

Piers almost told him once. They were really drunk and talking about. He almost showed him. And then Chris would show his. And Piers would laugh, joke about how that’s something he would stay. Then Chris made the comment if a situation where Piers was being dumb he would say that. Then they would stare and...

“You did good soldier,” Chris mumbled out to the sea below him. “Did great,” he whispered and closed his eyes as a tears started falling. He had that bitter sweet smile still on his face. 

 _I love you too,_   _Piers._

**Author's Note:**

> I made them a mix track: http://8tracks.com/monarch-aida/i-did-it-for-the-bsaa-i-did-it-for-you-captain
> 
> Folllloooooowwwwww me please: monarch-aida.tumblr.com


End file.
